1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to the field of inflatable balloons used for the purposes of rescue or signalling. More specifically, the present invention discloses an inflatable balloon that can be deployed by an injured person using only one hand.
2. Statement of the Problem.
Many types of signal or rescue balloons have been developed in the past. These all have the same basic concept of inflating a balloon with a lighter-than-air gas (e.g. helium) from a pressurized cylinder or cartridge and tethering the inflated balloon to a base unit or handle of some type. It has been recognized that these devices can assist in finding lost or injured aviators, boaters, skiers, hikers, and the like. Examples of these devices include the following:
______________________________________ Inventor Patent No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Rozzelle 3,381,655 May 7, 1968 McNeill 3,941,079 March 2, 1976 Asaro 4,114,561 Sep. 19, 1978 Bryant 4,185,582 Jan. 29, 1980 Forward 4,586,456 May 6, 1986 Walker 4,836,128 June 6, 1989 Weiswurm, et al. 4,917,041 Apr. 17, 1990 Russell 4,944,242 July 31, 1990 Van Patten, et al. 5,020,467 June 4, 1991 ______________________________________
Rozzelle discloses a rescue balloon assembly in which gas is released from a gas tank to inflate the balloon by tightening two parts of a valve assembly. A frangible connector in the valve assembly permits the inflated balloon to be severed from the tank. The balloon is permitted to rise, but remains tethered by an anchor line to the tank.
McNeill discloses an emergency locating device that includes an inflatable balloon, a high-pressure cylinder containing a lighter-than-air gas, and a valve to release gas from the cylinder into the balloon. A rotatable cylindrical reel holds a length of line that can be spooled out to tether the inflated balloon. Radar reflective means, such a metal foil 65, are secured to the tether line.
Asaro discloses an avalanche rescue marker system consisting of an openable pack assembly carried on the upper back of the user, a trigger inflation assembly carried on the upper front of the user, and a gas tube extending therebetween. The trigger inflation assembly includes a gas cylinder. When a lever on the trigger inflation assembly is pulled by the user, gas from the cylinder flows through the tube and inflates a marker balloon stored in the pack assembly. The balloon then automatically escapes, pulling a tether line upward along with the balloon to mark the location of the user.
Bryant discloses an actuator mechanism for inflating and releasing a distress signal balloon.
Forward discloses a balloon distress marker having a compartment for containing small articles. The rescue kit includes a gas cylinder for inflating the balloon and a reel for paying out a line to tether the balloon. FIGS. 6 and 7 show a series of reflective plates 50, 51, and 52 attached to the tether line 13.
Walker discloses a position indicating balloon. The system includes an actuator 29 that can be rotated to release gas from a capsule 11 to inflate the balloon 13. A release pin 46 is withdrawn to release the inflated balloon. The balloon is tethered by a line.
Weiswurm, et al., disclose an inflatable balloon for marking a position. A gas cartridge is inserted into an opening in one end of a handle connected by a tether line to the balloon. The handle includes a spool around which the tether line is wound, a nipple for receiving the throat of the balloon, and a pin valve for puncturing the inserted cartridge and thereby releasing gas to inflate the balloon.
Russell discloses a rescue balloon device that includes a balloon, a gas cartridge, and a line tethering the balloon to the device housing. The tether line is wound on a friction spool to prevent the line from freely paying out and snarling.
Van Patten, et al., disclose a balloon signalling system that includes a gas cartridge for inflating the balloon and a reel for paying out a line to tether the balloon. The cartridge 36 remains attached to the balloon 58 after it has been deployed, as shown in FIG. 2.
All of these prior art devices have shortcomings in terms of ease of deployment for an injured user. In particular, the prior art devices generally require a fair amount of manual dexterity and/or use of both hands to inflate and deploy the balloon.
3. Solution to the Problem.
None of the prior art references uncovered in the search show an emergency locating device having a puncture pin mechanism that allows the balloon to be inflated with use of only one hand (e.g. by an injured pilot). The fitting at the base of the balloon can also be disconnected from the housing by use of only one hand to deploy the balloon. In addition, the balloon in the present invention can be made of metallized mylar to enhance its radar visibility.